More Than A Grade
by not.a.famous.fangirl
Summary: SMUT BOYXBOY STRONG LANGUAGE NEWTMAS Thomas Edison isn't the smartest in the class. He misses parties and fun just to passs a test with a C, it's a miracle that he got accepted into Glade College. When the new teacher comes he can't stop thinking about him. Yeah, him. He starts failing his classes and needs a little bit of. . .extra credit.
1. Coming Out

Thomas stood at the doorway of his parent's house. Of course they had gone out and bought the flashiest and brightest Christmas decorations. In a small town like WICKED, everyone was prissy and "perfect". His parents had raised Thomas to be the perfect son. But their idea of a perfect son had backfired. At least for them, because Thomas was gay. He was attracted to men. He had tried it with girls but, it didn't feel as good as the time he had a one night stand with a man he met a party. He wasn't drunk as much as the other guy. He was a little tipsy but it felt amazing. Turns out he was less of a man and more of a high school student. Thomas had freaked and told him he was 17 too. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone.

But, that night proved that he was gay. And he was ready to come out to his parents.

The door creaked open. "Thomas? Is that you honey?" He heard his mother's voice. "Yeah Mom. It's me." The door opened the whole way, revealing his mother. Thomas came in and closed the door behind him.

"Thomas!" His little brother Chuck came running towards him at full speed. "Son? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" He heard his father's loud, deep voice from the living room. "I'm only staying for a couple of days. I have to go back on Thursday to get ready for the next semester." "Hey Thomas. Guess what?" Chuck asked very excited. "I dunno." "I got a girlfriend!" "Aren't you to young to have a girlfriend?" Thomas asked.

"Dude, I'm in high school." He heard his father's footsteps coming into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Thomas. "Can't. Breathe." Thomas choked out. His father let him go back in the ground. Thomas let out a deep breathe. "Aww my little Thomas don't they feed you in College?" His mother asked grabbing plates of food from the fridge. "I've been dieting-" His mom interrupted him, "You know dieting isn't very good." "Yeah mom but, I joined the track team." Thomas explained. "Wouldn't you like something manlier?" His father asked.

"I love running. I'm fine with what I have right now." Thomas said. "Okay son but-" His mother cut his dad off by handing Thomas a plate of food. "Thanks mom. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense, you're my son. Now eat and then tell as all about College."

As Thomas ate he thought of how he could come out to his parents.

Well mom, dad I like people that are not females.

No that didn't sound right.

I like sausage not tacos

No th-

Chuck broke him out of his thoughts. "Thomas, you listening?" "What?" "I said, what's going on with you? You talk a lot." "Oh yeah I'm sorry. Just thinking."

His mother sat next to him, "So you going to tell us about The Glade or do we have to wait until next year?" Thomas started talking about all his classes and his new friends. Thomas had gone to a community college for his first two years of college, then he switched to Glade College for his Junior and Senior years.

His best friends, Minho and Brenda had gotten in earlier than Thomas. They left after graduating from WICKED High. They were happy when they found out Thomas was going to be joining them.

"-and I met this girl, Teresa and her friends. They are so cool." Thomas continued forgetting, about why he was with his parents a week before Christmas. When he was supposed to be helping Minho redecorate the room they shared. "Oohh Tommy's got a girlfriend." Chuck said in a sing song voice. "Slim it, shank." Chuck looked confused. "It's Glade slang." "So, Teresa is she your girlfriend?" His father asked, a hint of hope in his voice. "Yeah well dad, mom. I have something important to tell you." "What is it honey?" His mother asked, concern in her voice.

Thomas nervously gulped, "Well I ummm. . ." 'Just say it' he told himself. "I'm gay." His mother dropped the plate she was carrying. It smashed into little pieces. "Mom are you okay?"

"Y-you're not gay. It's just a phase okay, sweetie?" "No mom I'm gay. I've know since last year."

"Son, you should leave," his father whispered. Thomas nodded and grabbed his bag from the living room. His father followed him to the door. "Just give us some time to think about this."

Thomas stood outside not shocked of his parent's reaction.

But, how long will it take them to think about something that was my decision?


	2. Brenda and Minho

Thomas sat on the bus, thinking. He had been riding the bus for the past three hours. In about two hours he will have to get off and take a taxi back to campus. He could've just bought a train ticket but decided agaisnt it. His phone booped with a message notification.

 **The sexy friend:** Hey shank! Where are you?

 **Thomas** : I'll be there around 11

 **The sexier friend** : Hi Minho! Hey Tom!

 **The sexy friend** : Hey! I'm the sexy friend, Teresa!

 **Ms. Wannabe Doctor:** Who changed my name, idiots?

 **The sexy friend:** Well hello to you to, Brendaaaaa. I hacked into your phone. I'm sexy and smart. Combo!

 **Tommy:** At least mine's is the same.

 **Tommy:** Hey. . . . .Minho! No one calls me Tommy. I don't like it. How can you hack so quickly?

 **The sexier friend:** Well Tom, while you were gone guess what happened to Ms. Stephens?

 **Tommy:** Minho finally banged her, and she's in the hospital carrying his ugly baby?

 **The sexy friend** : Hahahahahaha no. I wasn't quick enough. She got fired.

 **Tommy** : What!? I needed to pass her class to major in art.

 **Ms. Wannabe Doctor:** According to the rumors, they caught her smoking some weed with this senior. She got fired on the spot.

 **The sexier friend:** And the other rumors say that the new art history teacher, is a total hottie. I am totally going to do him.

 **Thomas:** Is there someone you and haven't attacked with your horniness?

 **The sexier friend** : At least I'm not a prude *cough* minho *cough*

 **The sexy friend:** Hey! I'm not a prude! I just don't have sex every weekend you slut.

 **Tommy:** I'm always here to be your fuck buddy

 **Ms. Wannabe Doctor:** Idiot

 **The sexy friend:** I'm not that desperate

 **Ms. Wannabe Doctor:** Did you tell your parents?

 **Tommy:** Yeah they didn't freak but they didn't take it to well

 **The sexier friend:** I have vodka. When you get her we'll finish it together. :) :D

 **Tommy:** Bye, I don't want to finish my phone battery

 **The sexy friend:** Bye shank

 **Ms. Wannabe Doctor:** Good bye ;)

 **The sexier friend** : TTFN 3

Time Skip

Thomas stood outside his room. Not tired at all. He unlocked the door to find Teresa drinking vodka straight out of the bottle, Minho passed out on his bed, and Brenda decorating her nails with neon nail polish.

"Tom!" Teresa shouted and wrapped her skinny arms around him. He hugged back. Brenda smiled at him, "Hi dork."

"What happened to Mr. Sexy over here?" Thomas asked, pointing at Minho. "He ate three dozen s'mores and drank six shots. He got drunk then went on a sugar rush. He might've klunked his pants. We didn't check." Teresa said. "Hand me the bottle," he commanded. She gave him the bottle and he took a long swig. He let the alcohol burn down his throat.

"Okay Thomas, we need to ask you something." Brenda said sternly. "Which one of us do you think -" "-is going to bang the new teacher, first?" Teresa finished. "How do you even know he's cute?" Thomas asked. Tetesa grabbed Minho's laptop and started typing.

She cleared her throat, "Uploaded on December 23rd 9:30 pm. 'Your art history teacher, Ms. Stephens was fired due to illegal activity. In her replacement there will be Mr. Newton Issacs. Who says that you should just call him Mr. Newton. He just graduated out of university in London a year ago.'" She stopped reading. Brenda cocked her head to the side, "Well?" "Well what?"

"Who's going to bang Mr. Newton first?"

"I dunno. Probably Teresa."

Teresa fist bumped the air. Brenda lunged towards her, they started a tickle fight.

"No stop I can't breathe," Teresa said, laughing like a maniac.

I just thought of the new teacher who would end up staring on Teresa's boobs the rest of the semester.

 **:) ;) 3**


	3. 3nd Semester

First Day of Second Semester

Thomas was in the shower, humming to some song he heard in the radio.

The door opened and Minho rushed in. "Ahh what the hell-" "Shut it! I'm already late!" Minho shouted. "Are you an idiot?" Thomas asked. He grabbed a towel covering his bottom. "What are you shucking talking about? I have to get to class in 10 minutes."

"I told you I was going to wake up an hour earlier to get ready. I have to meet up Ben so he can copy my notes for art education."

Minho stopped rushing and his eyes lit up, "Uhh you think I can go with you?" He stuttered slightly. "Did the oh-great-amazing Minho stutter?"

"Slim it shank," he says blushing. "Can you get out?" Thomas asked, remembering he was naked. Minho rolled his eyes, "We used to jack off together when we were dorky little 7th graders. Hurry up and let's go see Ben."

Thomas just laughed.

Time Skip

"Thomas, why you got to be so rude?" Teresa sang. "I'm not! I'm just saying that you should wear something less-"

"Whorish? Slutty?" Brenda asked, breaking into a laugh. "Bitch I will end you," Teresa snarled. "So where's Minho?" "I left him with Ben," Thomas replied. Teresa opened her mouth wide, Brenda stretched her hand out. "No, not until the have sex," Teresa said. Brenda stuck her tounge out.

Someone knocks on the door, it's Minho. His hair looks a little ruffled and his lips are swollen. "Hey Tommy, why are you still here? I thought you would be in class by now."

Thomas looked at the clock. It was 15 minutes past nine. "Oh shit," he mumbles before rushing to get his stuff. Teresa does the same. "Do I smell like vodka?" She asks smelling her breathe. "No, and what are you doing drinking vodka in the morning?" Minho asks. She shrugs.

Thomas hurried to class, Teresa at his heels. They got to the right room and walked in, hoping no one would notice their absence. "Well you two, thanks for coming to my class 20 minutes late," A voice says from the front of the room. A man is facing the board writing his name.

Mr. Newton

Everyone turns around and looks at them as if they just killed someone. He turns to look at them and Thomas couldn't stop but slightly stare at him. He had the most beautiful dark eyes, and his hair was looked perfect all ruffled up. He looked like a human angel.

Mr. Newton had the same expression on his face. Thomas realized he was probably staring at Teresa. His face burned with embarrassment.

He mumbled a quick "sorry" before sitting down. Teresa took a seat next to Thomas, acting extra perky during class.

But Thomas couldn't stop noticing his teacher's sexy accent and how his teacher would sneak glances at him every once in a while.

Third Chapter Done


	4. Failing

It was only the first week back, and I was failing.

I have tons of homework and track practice. And by the time I'm done with my homework, my teachers won't accept it. I'm only barely passing with the few tests they give out and class assignments, even then I can barely pass them.

I have a couple of choices

Quit Track

Leave a class(temporarily)

Get Extra Credit

I sighed and flopped down on the small couch in my shared room.

Minho walked in the room, a stupid goofy smile on his face. "Who did you kill?" I mumbled.

He just sighed and looked at the ceiling all dreamy eyes.

"I'm in love," he says. "With who? Yourself." "You know I'm sassy and a little vain but that doesn't mean it's all about me. I love Ben."

"Have you screwed him?" I asked.

"What? You can't ask a guy that. You have to-" "I'll take that as a no." "I want to take it slow."

"Best idea you've ever had," I said. "You aren't going to tease me anymore?" He asks, surprised. "Nah, I can't stop thinking abouy how I'm going to get the teachers to get me extra credit assignments." I respond. I grab my laptop and start to open the email page. "What are you doing?" Minho asks leaning. "Going to send an email to the teachers asking for extra credit assignments."

Minho widens his eyes, "Even Mr. Newton?" "Yes," I say, slowly. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"He has sex with his students for supposed 'extra credit,'" He uses air quotes around extra credit.

"Probably just lies," I say a little to hopefully. He grabs my laptop. He types something and hands it back to me. I look it.

It was a website called: . I let out a laugh. "Just read it," he urges.

I look what it says.

Mr. Newton

Under his name there's a bunch of comments.

He is so good with giving extra credit

He even banged me, and I'm a guy!

I was so sad when he left, he had promised we where going to get married after I graduated. :'(

The last one was from a username: IsabellaNewton1 and it was posted a couple weeks back.

I decided not to let the jealousy feeling inside me get the best of me. "Check your email." Minho said.

I checked it, Ms. Paige send me an email.

Dear Mr. Thomas,

You can write me an essay about the importance of an art education.

Proffeser Ava Paige

Mr. Jensen send me the same thing except I have to write about how to treat a class and how to plan. They're both boring, why couldn't extra credit be something fun? "He hasn't send you anything?" Minho asked.

The laptop dinged, notifying a new email. I opened it up, it was from Mr. Newton.

Dear Thomas,

Stop by my class after all classes end tomorrow. I'll give you your assignment then.

Mr. Newton

"He's going to have sex with you." Minho said, smirking. "Don't be a shucking idiot. He's just going give me my assignment."

Minho scoffed, "If you're gone more than an hour I'm going to go and get you myself, even if I catch you guys in the act."

A part of me wished he would try to have sex with me, but I shook the thought away.

'It's just lies. All lies.' I told myself.


	5. Extra Credit

**Two Updates in one day.**

I stood outside Mr. Newton's door. Scared to walk in. I finally opened the door and walked in. I had made sure Minho wouldn't be able to make a scene out of nothing. Well thanks to Ben he would be busy for the rest of the night.

I saw Mr. Newton sitting in his desk. A pen in his mouth. He looked so sexy. I felt a small pulse in my pants and started thinking of the least sexiest thing: when I heard my parents having sex, nine months before Chuck was born. I still remembered that night. Too clearly.

"Thomas? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Mr. Newton asked, a worried expression on his face.

"No sir, I-I just- I'm okay." I finally said. He nodded slowly, almost as if scared to do anything too sudden. I sat down in front of him anyways, covering my lap with my notebook. "So Tommy, you're not really failing my class. You have a very low D, but that can be fixed if you start doing homework more often."

"But Mr. Newton, I just been distracted and busy all the time!" I blurt out, before I can stop myself. "Why is that?" He asks. "I-I- it's nothing, Mr. Newton."

He gives me a small smile, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Mr. Newton leans in towards me, inches away from me. "You can call me Newt." I made a weird choking noise in the back of my throat.

"Ummm yeah, uh okay N-Newt."

He stood up and walked towards me. He stood behind me, and put his hands on my shoulders. I could feel his gaze on my lap. "Tommy, have you ever been with a man?"

I was honestly shocked by his question, "D-did you just call me Tommy?" "That's not the point," he answered. "Yes, I've been with a m-boy." "Would you like to be with a real man?" He asked.

He started rubbing my shoulders, and I could feel my pants getting tight. "I don't know si- I mean Newt." He removed my notebook with one swift movement. He let out a small laugh, "I think you do."

Seconds later, his hot breathe was on my neck, his hands on my chest. He was still behind me. He pressed his lips against my neck. I closed my eyes. 'This is wrong.' I thought. "But you love it." Newt said. I opened my eyes, "Oh shucks. Did I say that out loud?" He chuckled, "Yes." I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He started kissing my neck again. His lips pressing against them more now. All I could hear was the sound he was making, when he was sucking my neck. "You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"No you're beautiful," I wanted to say. "Really?" I said, barely above a whisper. "Yes, hasn't anyone ever told you that?" I shook my head.

He turned the chair, so he was in front of me. "Then whomever had you before me, didn't appreciate you enough." He said the last part so seductively in his accent, it almost made me want to come right then.

He kissed me, and it was just as perfect as I wanted it to be. I kissed back immediately. I had decided to do something, and put my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I felt his mouth open slightly, and his tounge was pressing against my lips. I opened my mouth.

His mouth tasted like chocolate, it was intoxicating how good his mouth tasted. He pulled away and I sort of whined. "This is just for a grade." He said. It was heart breaking to hear that but at least I could be with him for a night. "Okay."

He kissed me again, this time rough. His hands traveled down, stopping at my zipper. I heard my zipper being opened. I removed my lips from him. He pulled my pants down, leaving my (tight) boxers on. He sat on my lap, his fully clothed erection against me.

Our lips reconnected. My hands went down to his chest. My fingers fumbled with his buttons. After the buttons, I had untied his tie and threw it somewhere.

"Don't make a mess, we don't want to get caught." He reminded me. I nodded and continued making out with him. He got off my lap and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. He looked like a sex god all naked.

He licked his lips, and he looked nervous for a second. But he had a confident smirk on his face in seconds again.

He keeled down in front of me and pulled my boxers down(rather harshly). I let out small gasps and moans as he kissed up my thighs. "Take your shirt off." He commanded. I took it off and He start kissing my chest. He got up and went to his desk. He grabbed a box of condoms and a small bottle.

"Were you really with a man before us right now?" He asked. I nodded, "Once. How about you?" I felt him stiffened up a little. "A few." "What about wom-" "Stop talking." He said, before pressing his lips against mines. I felt him put the condom on my dick. "I'm topping?" I asked, a little bit shocked. "Yes, you're asking like you've never topped." "I-I didn't top that one time."

"Oh. If you need lube I have some there." "So what do I do? Do I-" "Oh bloody hell just fuck me already!"

I positioned myself against Newt's entrance and slid in. He let out a moan. I was there frozen, confused and what to do next. "You can start moving now." Newt said through gritted teeth.

A small layer of sweat was already on me, and we barely had started. I did my best to thrust in and out of him. "You can kiss me you know." He had a huge smirk on his face, the same one I had when Chuck learned to walk and I watched him fall many times.

I kissed him, he pulled me closer to him. I pulled away and started trailing kisses along his perfect jaw.

A small gasp came out of his mouth as I sucked on his neck. He pushed me away, "Don't leave any marks." I wanted to. I wanted everyone to know what we did. But I didn't.

I felt myself about to come. I think I hit Newt's pleasure spot. He let out a moan making me thrust in the same place, over and over. "Oh fuck. Tommy..."

I pressed my lips against his. It felt so good being with him.

"N-Newt I'm about to come," I said right before coming. He came after me, his seed on my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

_'I think I'm in love,'_ Thomas thought as he dressed himself. He pulled up his pants and noticed he had a white stain on his stomach. Newt looked at him, "Do you need a tissue?"

He handed Thomas a tissue and Thomas wiped it off. "You have a C now." Newt said.

"Thank you, sir." Thomas said.

He stood in front of Newt, their faces inches away. Thoma **s** leaned into kiss Newt. Their lips never met. Newt had slightly pushed Newt away. "What?" Thomas asked. "It's just. I don't think we should have any romance. We just had sex, we didn't make love. We fucked."

Thomas quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes. He started exiting the classroom, when he felt the tears. They were coming down his cheeks. The salty, tiny tears flowing out his eyes.

He arrived at his dorm room and let the tears silently fall. When he was done his mentally smacked himself for being stupid.

 _You thought he liked you_

 _We made love_

 _According to him you 'fucked him'_

 _No I made love to him_

He fought with himself. He really thought that after all that Newt would actually like him. He was sad and broken all over again, like the time he admitted his love for this girl in high school and was rejected.

He heard the doorknob turn and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Teresa stood there with Minho. She looked all dolled up and _sexy_. And Minho looked like he came from a sex battle field.

Hickeys lined his neck and his hair was all ruffled up. They instantly had concern on their faces when they saw their friend with red eyes. Minho took out his phone.

"Code Red I mean Code Pink. I repeat Code Pink!" Minho shouted before hanging up. "Teresa I'm going to need you to leave now. This is Code Pink," Minho said shoving her out the door.

Brenda came minutes later. A large, pink back pack slung over her shoulder. "I'm here, who is it?" She asked. Minho pointed Thomas who had started crying again.

Code Pink was something they made up back in middle school, for whenever someone was heart broken, they would help them out. "How'd you know it was a code pink?" Thomas asked. "De ja vu. You were like this almost five years ago during high school," Minho replied. Brenda started emptying the contents unto the floor.

Thomas widened his eyes at the amount of alcohol she had. "I call dibs on vodka." Thomas said instantly. He reached for the bottle but his hand was swatted away from it, by Brenda's small, slender hand.

"Tell us what happened," she said. Thomas didn't have anymore tears but his heart still stung if he thought about it. "I-I went over to Mr. Newton's class. . .and. . .well and. . ." "Did he rape you?" Minho asked. "What! No, we had sex. And I really liked it but, then I realized I had feelings for him. When I tried to kiss him, h-he just didn't want me to kiss him. He didn't want to start a romantic relationship with me."

Thomas let out a sob. "So to my understanding. You and had _sex_?" Brenda asked, emphasizing sex. "Yes, I've liked him for a while now." Thomas admitted. Brenda looked worried for a second. "Okay so here's what we're going to do. First of all we're going to get wasted, enough to go hungover to all our classes tomorrow. Then we're going to play an embarrassing game of Truth or Dare. Then we will find were Mr. Newton lives and TP his house. Are you ready!?"

"Yes?" Brenda said. "I can't hear you!"

"You're even more deaf than the guy from Spongebob!" Thomas shouted. Minho grinned, "Now that's the spirit.

Thomas grabbed the bottle, and got ready for the night of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thomas's POV**

"I love you so much Minho," slurred Brenda her hand in Minho's face. She was sloppily tracing his face. He stood up, "I'm going go fuck Ben." I grabbed his arm, I was still thinking as straight as someone could with half a bottle of vodka in their system.

"First we go after Newton, then go fuck your boyfriend. Hey...you have three eyes?" Brenda said, then getting distracted.

She started poking Minho's face, looking for the third eye. "Teresa's has his address," Brenda said. "What why?" Minho asked. "She Facebook stalked him. Let's just go to my dorm room and you Mr. Monster-With-Three-Eyes can hack into her laptop." "Thomas c'mon buddy." "I love you guys." I said all happily. I felt tears in my eyes, "Newt doesn't love me." I started crying. "I love Newt. He's a douchebag. But he's an adorable douchebag."

I was horrible when I was drunk. I start changing moods faster than Teresa on her period. We stumbled all the way to Brenda's dorm room, wasting twenty minutes. We finally got in and Minho was on Teresa's computer in seconds flat.

He wrote down something on a sheet of paper. And Brenda grabbed a giant bag full of toilet paper rolls. "He live a couple of miles away."

"Wait, how are we supposed to get there in the first place?" I asked. "We drive of co- oh. Oh." "I can flash my boobs to get a ride." Obviously drunk Brenda offered. "No!" Minho and I said at the same time. I remembered I had a friend who was willing enough to drive three drunk students to a professor's house.

"Alby, can take us there." I said. "You mean Albus? I mean Albert." Minho asked. I nodded my head yes.

~3~~3~~3~

"Okay Ya shanks I'll pick you up in two hours here. And here take this in case you get lost." He gave each of us a note.

"If you find me, contact 333-1628, to Alby." I read. He waved goodbye one last time before driving off.

"Here quickly throw the rolls of toilet paper everywhere. If you hear the cops scatter." Brenda said handing us each about ten rolls.

Minho started running and throwing it everywhere. I started walking towards the back of the house, Brenda following close behind me, I threw the toilet paper on the roof and it stayed on perefctly. "Thomas, do you hear that?" Brenda asked leaning more twards the house. I tried to listen closely but couldn't hear anything. She leaned towards a window and her eyes widened.

"Brenda? What's wrong?" I asked walking closely. "No, Thomas stay away." She said trying to push me back. I moved her hand away and peeked through the window. At first, I could only hear moans. But as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Newt. He was fully naked. And he was having sex with Teresa.

I couldn't stop from shouting her name in anger.

"Teresa?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Newt's POV**

Teresa was riding me when I heard a _very_ angry voice shouting her name. I turned around to find Thomas standing there with another girl. Toilet paper in their hands. Teresa grabbed a blanket and covered herself. I layed there shock and naked. "Put something on," hissed Teresa. I grabbed my boxers and put them on. I saw another figure running towards Tommy and his friend. He was much taller than the two.

"Thomas we should go," The large figure said. "Minho? Teresa? Brenda? Is that you guys?" I heard Teresa say, in a worried voice. "C'mon lets get out of here," I heard the female say, presumably Brenda.

"Guys wait!" Teresa exclaimed running to the open window. Her friends were already gone. She jumped out the window.

 **3rd Person POV**

Teresa climbed out the window and ran towards her friends. They ignored her cries for them to stop.

She was running to fast, and tripped over the sheet. The only thing seperating her fa naked body and the air.

She fell face first into a ditch. Naked.

She groaned as the wet mud touched her body. "Brenda! Minho! Thomas! Fuck you guys!" She shouted. They ignored her and stumbled all the way back to the bus stop.

Brenda rubbed her temple. "We need to change Code Pink." She said, groaning. "I agree." Thomas said, still sad because of last night's events. "How long are you going to stay here?" Minho asked. "Just until Teresa comes and apologizes to Thomas for bieng a slut. I was kidding about sleeping with Mr. Newton. Honestly, I have my eye on someone else. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we will all be skipping our first class to be with Thomas until he can finally face Mr. Newton without being a total shank."

"Thanks Brenda," Thomas said giving her a hug. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Thomas. "We'll be here for you." She said. "Do we have any aspirin?" Minho asked Thomas. "Check the bathroom," he mumbled. Minho came back, pills in his hand. He handed some to Brenda and some to Thomas. They took them and drank some water. "Ahhh that's better." Brenda said laying down. "So there's a party next Saturday night. And well we were invited." Minho said. "Well we're going to go help Thomas find someone else. And a party will help him."

Thomas wasn't sure if Brenda's plan would work but at least he had them, to stick with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure no one will now we took this?" Thomas asked Gally, taking the pill from Gally's hand. "Just don't take too many at a time. But no one will know." "Are you sure, this is _safe_?" Thomas asked. "Yes, it will. Trust me. I'm passing all my classes."

Thomas grabbed his water bottle, and with one gulped swallowed the pill. He felt light headed. "Here just sit down, for a while. This is normal the first time you take them. Happened to me and Beth." "How long have you been taking this?" He asked. "Couple of years. I've been able to do my homework faster, ans I don't get tired. The only thing is that to stop taking them you can't just stop all of a sudden, you have to lower the amount you take little by little. If you start with one everyday your screwed because the teacher will notice. Just take one every two days, and you'll be just fine."

"Okay," Thomas said, sort of already regretting his decision. He was failing his classes again, and he needed something to keep his brain running during the night. Finally, the light headed feeling went away and he didn't feel tired anymore.

He felt happy, and rested. "Wow, Gally! What are these called? Do you have anymore?" Thomas asked quickly. "They're called Easy A, and here you go. Come back in a couple months I'll give you more." He said throwing a pill bottle, with a bright orange cap on it.

 ** _Le Maical Time Skip_**

Brenda was applying thick coats of black mascara when Thomas walked in. "Hey Thomas where have you been, you shank?" She asked. "With Gally." He responded, happily. "Did you see Beth? I was going to ask her to let me borrow her black mini skirt." "You'll look sexy in that!" Minho shouted from the bathroom. "Slim it! Or I'll start wondering how sexy you look in a black eye."

"So Teresa came over today," Brenda said causally. "She did?" Thomas asked. "She tried to apologize but she's supposed to be apologizing to _you_. Not us."

"Well she did nothing wrong. She was a slut. And well that's who she is."

"Are you okay?" Brenda asked. "Why?" "You would never call Teresa a slut. Yes she does act little slutty. But she isn't a slut."

"Ehhh, I'm a changed man."

Brenda looked unsure at Thomas, "Errrr okay."

"C'mon let's get ready to party!"


	10. Chapter 10

The loud music could be heard blocks away. They stood outside the frat house together and looked unsure. "Should we really party?" Brenda asked. "We should it's going to help dear Tommy, get over his Romeo," Minho replied, "Can I go with Ben, now?"

The three of them unlinked their arms, and when seperate ways. Thomas wasn't more than five feet away from the bar, when someone started grinding against him. He turned around. It was Ben. He pushed him away. "C'mon Thomas, don't you want to have some fun?" He asked, obviously still sober. "You're going out with Minho." "So?"

He was no groping Thomas. "I can't do this to my friend."

"Yes you can," Ben said, pushing him against a wall. Thomas tried to push him away. But Ben was much stronger than him. He started pressing wet, sloppy kisses on his faces. But Thomas didn't stop fighting.

"What the shuck!?"

Minho pulled Ben away Thomas. "You bastard. How could you?"

"I-I'm so-" "Not you Thomas. _Him_. I know you didn't do. I saw what happened." "Minho, c'mon take a chill pill." "You. We're over okay. Now go give someone else your tiny dick."

Everyone who had been hearing the conversation went "ooohhh."

Ben left Minho and Thomas alone. "He's a slinthead, anyways." Minho said. "Do you mind if I go home. I don't feel well." "Yeah I guess you can. Just don't tell Brenda, I let you. But I think she's somewhere over there kissing Rachel. Who knows?"

Thomas left the party and knew exactly where he was going.

It took him 30 minutes to get to his destination. He stood there thinking. He knocked in the door. _Should I do this?_

He didn't have enough time to think. He heard footsteps and the door being unlocked.

"Tommy? What are you d-"

He cut off Newt by pressing his lips against his teachers.


End file.
